


University

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for the prompt: Culture Shock.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/95445.html>

Pete greets Michael at the train station with a hug, but they don't have time for proper greetings before Pete whisks them off onto a bus up to campus.  
  
To say it's all a bit of a blur for Michael would be a bit of an understatement. It's certainly nice to see his boyfriend again, a whole two weeks after Pete first left home for university, but it's all a little overwhelming.  
  
They meet a couple of Pete's friends on the bus. Michael's introduced to them, but he doesn't remember their names straight away. There's lots of laughing and joking between them, and they all seem so much older and so much more mature.  
  
Michael's only 16. He's hardly been on a train journey on his own before, let alone been to visit a university. He's always been a little wary as to why Pete would be interested in a skinny young boy two years his junior, but Pete's always been so affectionate and so sincere, that Michael's never had cause to worry.  
  
Not until now, that is.  
  
The campus is a big sprawling place, full of bars and sports tracks and large, looming concrete buildings.  
  
Pete's friends follow them all the way back to Pete's accommodation, and Pete explains that they all live in the same building together.  
  
Michael can't help but feel his heart sink. It's wonderful to know that Pete's getting on so well and is obviously having so much fun, but Michael suddenly feels like their home town and their relationship is a million miles away. In his heart Michael knows that he's no match for these tall, athletic guys that Pete lives with; with their laughter and their jokes and their tales of all-night drinking and highjinks. Between the fun, adult life of university, and the dull monotony of their home town, there's obviously no comparison.  
  
Sadly, Michael wonders how Pete's going to break the news to him that he's not wanted any more.  
  
But then, if there's anything Michael can be accused of, it's of overthinking things.  
  
They say goodbye to Pete's friends in the kitchen, and Pete takes Michael up to his bedroom. It's only when they've put down Michael's bags, and Michael's sat down on the bed, that they finally have a chance to say hello.  
  
But Pete doesn't say 'hello', what Pete says, when he looks Michael in the eye is, "I've really missed you."  
  
Michael knows he's bright red, but that doesn't seem to matter right now. "But weren't you so busy having fun that you didn't have time to get homesick?" he asks.  
  
Pete just laughs and pulls him into a hug. "You idiot. I love you. You think I'm going to forget you that easily?"  
  
Michael laughs as well, cheeks burning. "I've missed you too," he says.


End file.
